


Laws of Commonality

by Miimiijay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miimiijay/pseuds/Miimiijay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok couldn't wait to put this chapter up as it was written and hoping now chapter 3 might be easier to write</p></blockquote>





	1. From a distance

Her heart raced in her chest. The rumours in her village were true. Sky people. The falling stars had brought people and despite Anya's warnings to stay away, here she was, watching from above, her hiding hole in the trees.

 

 

Below, there was shouting. Power struggling between a straw haired sky-person and a dark haired sky-person. Skylar couldn't stop staring at him. His deep bass voice, with words she didn't understand, shook through her. She was in so much trouble, she wasn't meant to be anywhere near the sky people. Skylar knew she should be heading back to her village, with tales of berries that were hard to find if she was trying to keep within her village rules. And yet, the more she looked, the more she wanted to join them. 

 

The birds scattered in the sky and the sky people all looked, following the flurry of feathers with their eyes. She ducked behind the tree, almost slipping as her guard fought its way back up. That had been too close. Time to head home, and plan when she could steal away again, to watch, to learn.

 

...................

 

 Bellamy looked at the trees in awe. Trees, real trees with leaves and roots and trunks that stretched into all that he could see. Earth skills lessons were one thing, but never could they have prepared him for the real thing. They moved in the wind, for the birds, almost as if they were able to up and move themselves. The birds flurried around them and into the sky and there it was again the trees moving and shaking and eyes... 

 

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. He must have been mistaken. And yet there they had been, piercing, dark and very very human. Upon second look they were gone, but Bellamy couldn't shake the feeling that they had been real. The consequences of that thought though chilled his blood to the core. Much safer to write it off as an adjustment to the planets atmosphere, than to admit they had been real and that they were not only not alone, but being watched already.

 


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok couldn't wait to put this chapter up as it was written and hoping now chapter 3 might be easier to write

Skylar hurried back to her hut, mind clouded by thoughts of the sky people. They were so much like her. Same hands, same arms. They were nothing like she had imagined when the rumours started about stars crashing to the planet. Her thoughts drifted through their faces settling on one in particular, one loud, dark -

"Skylar, why are you back so late?" Nageme asked. The older woman looked at skylar, accusatory eyes and loud voice disturbing the young girls reverie. "Not investigating rumour were you?"

Nageme had been skylars carer for as long as they could remember. Skylar's parents had been taken by the mountain men, never returning to the village. None ever did. Nageme looked after all those who were left, and although most had grown up and settled into village life, skylar struggled to adhere to the rules. 

She was small, smaller than her 17 years, with an uncanny ability to make herself invisible in treetops. Her tawny eyes, dark hair and olive skin blended in such a way that she could hide in treetops for days, much to nageme's annoyance. 

"No, nonni, I wasn't. Merely finding berries in the forest", skylars voice was sweet and innocent. Nageme's laughter told her that she wasn't believed, she was never called nonni unless skylar was lying. 

"Ah skylar, pretty bird, will you never learn? These sky people have sticks of fire and no respect for the earth. Better off away." Nageme sighed as she kissed her girls forehead. 

As skylar settled into her fur clad bed, her eyes heavy processing her days discoveries, one face kept swimming in her minds eye. Dark hair, dark eyes, voice like thunder. She smiled into her sleep, already planning how she could find time to watch the sky people again.

...........…...............

The wind howled and Bellamy sat up with a start, the arm of whichever girl he'd brought to bed with him draped over his chest. The uneasy feeling he'd had that they were being watched hadn't left him, and the image of those eyes. He'd not told anyone, tensions in camp were high enough without him scaring them further. He stepped out of the drop ship, the sun lazy on the horizon telling him it was far too early to be up. He stretched, stifling a yawn. He looked up at the stillness around him. Even though the wind had howled, now he was outside everything seemed eerily calm. Was he going mad? Imagining a set of eyes and now feats of nature? 

A twig snapped somewhere in his surroundings, and Bellamy whirled around to see where from. Nobody else from the drop shop had stirred. He strained his eyes into the woods to see if the noise was from that direction and then stopped almost slack jawed in awe when he saw her. 

A young woman, stood just beyond the tree line, dressed in dark furs and feathers. Dark hair surrounded her face, Olive skin with a streak of dark paint across her eyes, hazel, glistening and right now, wide in terror. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was he still dreaming? He started towards the figure, only to be left looking at a vacant space. He carried on determination fuelling him forward. He had seen her he was sure of it. In less than 50 paces he was stood where she had been. Nothing, no trace of her. Only an apparent indent in the leaves, a few flowers with snapped stems. He cursed.

"I know I saw her", he fumed to himself out loud. He took in his surroundings once more, yearning for another clue that she had been real.

"Bell, why are you up so early?" Octavia whined. "I had to ask like, everyone where you'd gone. Clarke's looking for you."

Bellamy smiled. "Come on, O. Let's see what the princess wants to complain about now."

As he headed back, one arm around his sisters shoulders, he stole a look back. She had been real. He was going to keep looking until he found her.


	3. Worlds Collide

How he hadn't found her, Skylar would never know, as she clung to the trunk of the tree. She'd never been so careless before, and yet the pounding in her chest betrayed her. Part of her wanted to make contact, to talk, to learn. She flushed at the thought of learning from the deep voice that had been following her dreams. She had been so close today! So close and still she wasn't sure if she was more terrified of excited. She climbed higher into the branches, knowing it was safer in the heights. She found a sturdy branch, 7 or 8 up from her emergency hiding place, and stretched out, confident that the leaves would hide her. 

His face was etched into her mind, his voice had made her body tremble although she had no idea what he was saying. But one thing she was sure of was that there had been no fear in his eyes when he saw her. Intrigue, possibly. Surprise, certainly. But no fear. He reminded her of the village warriors. The same physique, the same commanding tone. The more Skylar thought about his sculpted chest the more her cheeks flushed and a pressure built inside her. She thought about getting close to that chest and the feeling inside her intensify, almost causing her to fall from the tree. 

She had to get close to him. How she could do that without getting caught- by other sky people or her own villagers- was beyond her thoughts. So for now she gazed down, craning her neck to try and watch through the small gaps in the leaves, and ignoring the sensations between her legs whenever she thought about that beautiful chest.

.................................

Weeks went by, and always in the back of bellamy's mind was the girl. He knew now that she was a grounder, but despite him seeing her right by their camp, she hadn't returned or brought any more warriors nearby. Frankly he was grateful for the peace. Between Murphy, grounders and Charlotte, not to mention the relationship blossoming between his sister and her new grounder - he loathed to say boyfriend- he had too much on his mind to even contemplate the mystery girl. 

"Clarke!" He bellowed. He slung some traps that raven had helped him make into a pack. "Clarke!" 

"What is it, Bellamy?" Clarkes face appearing in the dropship doorway. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm busy."

He really hated her sometimes. Always assuming he was beneath her, when the 100 looked to him just as much as they did her. 

"I'm going trapping, we're low on meat." 

"Yeah but Bell-" she started.

"No, Princess. I'm going trapping. Alone."

He'd had enough. Of her, the camp, arguing with his sister. He wanted solitude. And if he could come back with enough protein to feed the camp so much the better. 

He walked off into the forest, ignoring the protests being slung at his back. He just a didn't care anymore. He lost track of time as he trekked deeper into the forest. The trees blurred into one with every step. The moonlight bathed his view in a silvery light, an eery silence except for the crickets chirping and his footfalls. Right now he didn't even care about the grounders. And then there she was, at the forefront of his mind, the only grounder he wouldn't mind seeing. 

He slumped to the ground, pulling a trap out and setting it before leaning against a tree. He closed his eyes, relief overwhelming him. A few leaves scattered down around his head, and he looked up to see what had disturbed them.

And straight into the hazel hawk like eyes of his mysterious grounder girl, watching him from the branches of the trees.


	4. Don't think, feel.

She scrambled to climb higher, to get away, but before she could pull herself up he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She crashed into the leafy floor, groaning. This was not what Skylar had planned. The English she'd convinced nageme to teach her was limited. Her name, counting. Pleasantries, nothing that could possibly help her now.

He looked angry, a rage blazing in his eyes, as he stood over her knife in hand. Oh boy, she was in trouble. She knew not to get too close. But he had been there, alone, an hour at least away from his camp. How could she explain she'd been following him, climbing through treetops? All to try and learn, to understand. She couldn't have explained that in her own language, now she thought of how ridiculously shed acted. She put her hands up in front of her, palms out. She'd seen it before, when her village had been attacked, and she hoped the signal meant the same to the sky man.

"I...Skylar," her broken English obvious to Bellamy, who's hold on the knife faltered slightly. She stood in front of him, stretching her legs slightly after the fall and it was only then she realised how much taller he was than her. And how much broader his shoulders were. She could smell him, an earthy scent so different from the village boys.

"I...me, Skylar. You? You??" She placed one hand on her chest and another on his to emphasise her point. He was soft, the cotton allowing her to notice the absence of scars on his torso that she would feel had he been from the village.

"Bell-Bellamy." His arms dropped to his sides. This girl wasn't a threat. He was sure though he couldn't pinpoint how he knew. But something inside him took control and he holstered the knife. She smiled and sighed in relief that she had been understood.

Bellamy watched as she made a fire, so much quicker than he'd seen anyone at camp. The light danced across her features, making them softer in the firelight than in the moonlight. She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. So quiet, not once did he hear her move. Which explained how he hadn't noticed her above him in the tree. She was oddly tattoo free- even the female grounders had visible tattoos but as he found himself staring at her visible skin, her forearms, décolletage, her throat and face, it was all the same even olive tone. He looked up, to find his examining looks had not gone unnoticed.

"So, uh, you speak English?", he asked. She looked up, only part of his sentence making sense to her. She opened her mouth to speak, when a horn cut through the silence. Skylars eyes went wide, and without a word she grabbed bellamy's hand and was pulling him along behind her. He struggled to keep up, but even he had recognised the horn and knew what was coming. The acid fog.

......................

Skylar didn't know where she was taking him. They had to find cover, shelter, anything that would protect them. Then she remembered, a metal cave she had been forbidden to return to by nageme. She had found all sorts of trinkets there. And it was close. She tugged harder on his arm, looking over her shoulder she could see the fog encroaching. They weren't going to make it. She pushed on, not daring to think of the consequences.

The trees became sparse and then-there! The cliff that held the bunker door. She scraped the wall, searching for the handle, Bellamy copying her actions despite not being sure of what it was he was searching for. And then he felt the cold stone become cold metal and he pulled, a wide door opening as they both pulled against it. Scrambling inside they pulled the door again and it shut heavily behind them.

Skylar leant back against it, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She looked at him, his position matched hers, sweat dripping off his inky black curls. The strange feeling of pressure grew between her thighs as she took in the sight before her. The veins in his arms were vivid, his breath ragged and his eyes closed, head tipped back to the door. His mouth open, she found herself staring at her lips, her mouth going dry. The prospect of feeling them pressed against her own danced across her minds eye and she felt her cheeks flush. She stood hurriedly, and gestured for him to follow, tugging on his hand again.

They walked down a narrow corridor, following until it opened out. A small room, with a sofa, some blankets and a few candles. Bellamy slumped into the soft cushions, his body relishing the rest. Skylar sat on the floor, swinging her pack round into her lap. She opened it and offered its contents to him. He took some of the nuts and patted the spot next to him.

She hesitated. She'd never been so close to man before. And yet the pressure inside her was becoming unbearableness. Pushing her to be closer to him. The pressure won. She settled next to him, heat pooling between her legs. She felt ridiculous.

You've only just learned his name!  
Things like this don't have to make sense, though!  
Kiss him!  
What, No!

The internal monologue in her mind left her in turmoil. She shook her head, turned herself and looked at him, his dark eyes clearing all thought from her mind. And as though she had left her body, she reached forward, and pressed her lips to his.


	5. Break the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Please stop now if you don't want smut.

The internal monologue in her mind left her in turmoil. She shook her head, turned herself and looked at him, his dark eyes clearing all thought from her mind. And as though she had left her body, she reached forward, and pressed her lips to his.

 

 

Bellamy froze. Strange soft lips were pressed against his, not unpleasant but definitely not expected. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back away from him. 

A rush of cool air surrounded him as skylar jumped off the sofa. Words flew from her lips that he didn't understand, her face flushed evidently embarrassed by her actions. She was pacing, avoiding looking at Bellamy, blushing profusely. 

Bellamy felt guilty, he hadn't pushed her away in revulsion. It was shock. He was a man, he could appreciate the beauty of her. Her dark hazel eyes, her pure olive skin, the dark tangled curls that framed her face. Never mind the fact that she had just saved his life, and they were still both fuelled by the adrenaline the running had pumped through their systems.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But she was a grounder, the same people that had killed and injured members of his own camp, the 100 teenagers who were sent down from the ark. His mind drifted to the graves he had dug. 

And yet there she was, such a contrast to his experience of the planets natives. The more he looked, examining her curves, the way her chest heaved with every angry breath she took, and Bellamy felt a stirring between his legs. 

He took his head in his hands and sighed. The stale air in the bunker was making him hot, the adrenaline was too. He was hot, uncomfortable and fighting his own arousal, all of which made being trapped in this room with skylar that bit harder. He looked up, and was shocked to see that skylar was gone. 

He stood up, shrugging his jacket off, his eyes searching for her. He followed the dimly lit corridor back and found her pressed against the door, eyes closed. Her hand was pressed between her thighs soft moans escaping her lips. 

"Skylar?" his voice was dark. He wasn't sure if she could see him but another small moan fell from her lips. And seeing her starting to come undone set his blood on fire. 

"Need..." She moaned. The heat had obviously gotten to her too, a strip of fabric tied around her breasts was all that covered her breasts, her clothes discarded beside her. Bellamy was using all of his restraint, the thought that he could provoke this reaction in her making his member twitch in his pants. 

He found his legs took over, quickly find himself stood in front of her, her eyes fluttering open, her pupils dark with lust. 

"What do you need?" He whispered. The words may have been lost somewhat in translation but they were surplus. The proximity of their bodies, their actions, were what they were communicating with, and so Skylar took his hand in hers and pressed a kiss to wrist, feeling his pulse racing through her wrists. She then guided it down her throat, he could feel feel her heart. Her skin shivered at his touch and her lips sought out his. It was clumsy, heady with all too much and not enough for Bellamy to take.

 

His arms reached down and lifted her, settling her on his waist and easing her legs around him. Kissing her gently he carried her back to the sofa and lowered her down.

"Bellmee..." She breathed, onto his neck. "Need....need....hot." He knew she was struggling, the language barrier adding to the layers of frustration. She pulled at his clothes, and he happily obeyed, swiftly pulling it over his head and lowering his head down to kiss her again. 

His mind was still going a million miles a minute. This beautiful girl, was beneath him, breathing his name in between little mewls and moans. This grounder, who if you were to believe the conspiracy theorists at camp drank human blood, who was offering herself to him. Unashamedly, he pressed kisses down her throat, her collarbone, between her breasts and over her stomach. Kneeling up he pulled off her boots, her trousers, feeling her soft legs feeling like he was stroking silk between his fingers. He kissed her instep, her ankle and up her legs to her thighs, soft kisses, hearing her muttering under her breath. 

He hesitated. She was his for the taking. Yet another part of him held back. He only knew a handful of things about this woman. He was all for booking up but they at least spoke the sane language. There were so many problems he could run into. 

She opened her eyes and took in the sight of Bellamy. He was taking his eyes over her, and she realised how exposed she was. The pressure had become a throb though and all she knew was that she needed this, him. 

She took his hand and placed it on her throbbing core. The wait was driving her mad, and she was desperate to feel him. It was like a fire, she needed to feel it burn throughout her body. He took the hint. He stroked up and down her lower lips before parting them and feeling her slit, so Hot and wet. Her breath hitched in her throat as he traced lazy circles on her clit. He smirked as she moaned loudly, and took that as his cue. He slid his forefinger into her wet channel and watched her gasp as he curled his finger inside of her.

She was tight, and so hot as he pumped his finger into her slowly. Watching her as she bucked and moaned and writhed beneath his ministrations, his hand slick with her juices. Bellamy leant down and kissed her lips, slipping a second finger in to her. She bit his lip at the intrusion and he slowed. 

Her body glistened in the candle light and Bellamy watched as he pulled his straining member free stroking it with his fee hand. He could feel her climax building, and he selfishly wanted to feel her body around his dick. He released his member to pinch hold of her clit, the squeals and moans subsiding as he rubbed his tip along her entrance. 

"Skylar..." His voice was almost a growl, and the noise very nearly pushed her over the edge. She opened her eyes, staring straight into his. With one hand on his back and another on his cheek, she kissed her consent to him, pulling him closer, his kisses stifling her moans. He pushed himself into her slowly, feeling how very tight she was, pushing past her barrier until finally he was filling her. She looked so beautiful. She had gasped at the pain slightly and so after revelling in the heat of her, Bellamy used every ounce of his control to slowly pull out of her, one hand still pressing on her clit. He knew she was close, that it wouldn't take much for her to unravel completely but he didn't want that, not yet.

He slowly, so slowly started pumping himself in and out of her, every movement causing skylars breath to hitch, strangled moans and gasps the only sounds escaping her lips. Those noises were almost bellamy's undoing, his control gradually slipping as her hips met his thrusts, his pace quickening. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore, his fingers releasing her, the flood of sensations coursing through skylars body releasing her orgasm throughout every fibre of her being. Fire burned through her veins, stars danced in front of her eyes and all she knew was Bellamy. 

A cry fell from his lips, her climax was enough for him. Her muscles over his member had fluttered and the sensation had been too much. He thrust his hips towards her, and his entire body trembled as his own climax crashed through him like a tidal wave. He collapsed, sated, next to her, cradling her in his arms. Gentle kisses over her face, her lips. 

Bellamy traced lazy circles into her hair, teasing it around his fingers. He knew he was in trouble. Fraternising with the enemy, he'd been angry enough at octavia for that. And now here he was, hypocrite of the year, and yet try as he might he didn't feel guilty. 

"I'll think about this tomorrow," he mused. Skylar smiled against his chest. Completely forgetting about the world outside, the both closed their eyes, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fic ever written, please be gentle but any constructive criticism gratefully received.


End file.
